Guardian deities (anime)
The guardian deities are a group of four Legendary Pokémon consisting of Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini that each act as the protectors of Alola's four islands in the anime. Each formed a connection with one of the main protagonists and each joined in the final battle against the Ultra Beasts. Tapu Koko Tapu Koko '(Japanese: 'カプ・コケコ ''Kapu-Kokeko'') was the first of the guardian deities to appear in the anime. It forged a connection with Lewis. History Tapu Koko first appeared in An Electrifying Entrance!, where it observes Lewis battling a poacher during a storm. It then briefly appeared to Lewis after the poacher had been apprehended, thanking him for protecting the wild Pokémon. It appeared again in For the Power of Z!, where it battled Lewis' Aipom. After an even fight, Tapu Koko stopped the battle and presented Lewis with a Sparkling Stone before flying off. Tapu Koko made another appearance in The Call of Tapu Koko!, where it observed the Grand Trial between Lewis and Hala. It witnessed Lewis and Aipom perform their Z-Move and seemed satisfied with their progress. After Lewis defeated Hala, Tapu Koko flew away once more, with Hala deducing that it had gone to train, having acknowledged Lewis' strength. After a long absence, Tapu Koko reappeared in Cherish the Future! It appeared before Lewis once again and gave him a Cherish Ball, with Hala noting that Tapu Koko gave Lewis the Cherish Ball because it sensed that he would need it one day. Lewis later used this Cherish Ball to capture the Cosmog he befriended at the Lake of the Sunne. In Ultra Origins!, Tapu Koko appeared once more to battle Lewis. This time, after a long battle, Lewis and Aipom managed to emerge victorious. Happily accepting its defeat, Tapu Koko took Lewis' Z-Ring and replaced it with a Z-Power Ring. Personality and characteristics Tapu Koko is a mysterious Pokémon who's motives are largely unknown, even to those that know it well, such as Hala. It forged a strong connection with Lewis, having witnessed his desire to protect Pokémon, and wishes to see his strength grow. Moves used Moves used 'Z-Moves used' }} Tapu Lele Tapu Lele '(Japanese: 'カプ・テテフ ''Kapu-Tetefu'') was the second of the guardian deities to appear in the anime. It forged a connection with Ailey. History Tapu Lele first appeared in Tapu Lele and the Gift of Life!, where it was seen watching Ailey attempting to heal her Meowth after he had been poisoned. Tapu Lele appeared before Ailey and healed Meowth using its scales. Before leaving, Tapu Lele appeared to take an interest in Ailey. It reappeared in En Route to Ula'ula!, where it helped Ailey to locate a Mareanie in order to catch it. At the end of the episode, Tapu Lele gifted Ailey with a Z-Ring and a Normalium-Z, indicating that Ailey's capture of Mareanie was a trial set up by Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele appeared alongside the other Tapu in Darkness Descending!, where it was seen observing the situation with Necrozma and in the following episodes, it helped to protect Akala Island from the Ultra Beasts. Tapu Lele reunited with Ailey on Melemele Island and gifted her a Tapunium-Z. Together, the two performed Guardian of Alola to defeat a Xurkitree. Personality and characteristics Tapu Lele is shown to be a friendly Pokémon, as it willingly helped to heal Ailey's Meowth and assisted her in catching a Mareanie. It's connection to Ailey is shown to be strong enough that the two are able to perform Guardian of Alola together. Moves used Moves used 'Z-Moves used' }}